


Mizu {水}

by Maleyuu



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleyuu/pseuds/Maleyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El hijo del dios del agua espera encerrado en su torre cristalina a que su otra mitad atraviese tierras y mares, hasta que ambos sean capaces de encontrarse y ser uno."</p><p> </p><p>Esa es la leyenda que las madres pasan de generación en generación a cada uno de sus niños, esperando la encarnación de aquél que lleve el agua en su sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizu {水}

La primer explosión lo aturde, el pitido constante en su oído se transforma en figuras borrosas, siluetas que se mueven como corriendo y gritos que no escucha, alguien tira de sus hombros con fuerza en tanto él sólo trata de recordar dónde está. Su respiración se agita, los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho indican que al menos está vivo, su mente trata de volver de ese minúsculo espacio ajeno a la realidad en que se sumió (¿O lo sumieron?), le cuesta reaccionar y todo se vuelve negro de un instante al otro.

—¡Joonmyeon! —un grito desgarrador en el silencio es lo último que escucha antes de dejarse ir por completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya noté que es muuuy muy breve, pero realmente quería saber si la idea general traía aceptación y si, por esas casualidades, lograba enganchar gente con tan... vago inicio. Muchas gracias si se atrevieron a leerlo, la actualización por el momento será irregular. Comentarios son apreciados.


End file.
